


Lunchtime

by LoosenYourCorset



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patrick works in an office and Pete is the 'lunch guy' who brings everyone bagged lunches each day."</p><p>Prompted thing I wrote for tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime

There are two things that Patrick looked forward to each day. One of them was leaving work and taking the scenic route home. The other was lunchtime. He said it totally was not because of the taller-than-him, tan, brown-eyed boy whose name he’d had stuck in his head ever since they met, but his two friends in the cubicles next to him would beg to differ.

  
It started during the third month he worked there. The job was mediocre and boring but the pay was good and it gave him benefits and a retirement plan and he’d made friends. The company, however, had a problem with people trying to make deadlines and skipping lunch, so they brought in temps to bring people sandwiches or salads or whatever each day. That’s when Patrick’s troubles really started.

He was not one of those who had been skipping lunch to begin with. The slight chub around the top of his pants could tell you that, not that anyone paid much attention to it. Still, he had opted in for the whole free lunch every day thing because it would save him money.

The first day Pete brought in lunch, Patrick had been in the bathroom and hadn’t seen him.

The second day Pete brought lunch, Patrick had had a dentist’s appointment and hadn’t even shown up to work.

But the third day Pete brought lunch, Patrick was there. And Pete made his presence known immediately.

"Oh, so there _is_ a Patrick Stump! I was truly beginning to wonder,” Pete had exclaimed in mock fascination as he handed out wrapped up sandwiches and bags of pretzels.

Patrick felt himself frown, because what kind of temp comments on whether or not you’re sitting in your chair? He turned around half ready to give him a snide comment but when he saw him, he completely forgot what he was going to say.

He’d never seen a temp with tattoos before. Well, yes he had. But they all usually had them covered up. Pete - the name on the name tag said Pete - did not have them covered up. Patrick was pretty sure that was a violation of the dress code but for someone who was being paid to hand out lunches to people with better jobs for only 20 minutes each day, he figured Pete just didn’t care.

It wasn’t until Pete handed him his sandwich and pretzels that he actually said something. “Well, you know, I was…out. Being busy and stuff. Doing life.” So articulate, he had thought.

"Doing life, huh?" Pete repeated back to him. "Next time, do me! I’m a lot more fun, I promise."

And Patrick turned cherry red. The boys in the cubicles next to him, who had been nosily watching the whole ordeal, laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Patrick just watched Pete walk away.

That was only their first interaction. Over the next few months, Patrick made it his duty to show up to work every day. And on the days where not showing up was unavoidable, he would find post-it notes left by Pete on his desk the next day.

The notes were always about something that Pete wanted to tell Patrick:

‘ _Patrick, my friend says he’s totally gonna skateboard the edge on top of the Sears tower. I bet him $50 dollars he wouldn’t do it. -P_ ’

‘ _Patrick, I’m gonna be out of town for a few days and Will’s gonna take over my job until I get back. I told him not to put barbecue sauce on anything of yours, just in case! -P_ ’

‘ _Patrick, remember that record you wanted that you couldn’t find? Well I found it at a garage sale. I’ll bring it in for you tomorrow. -P_ ’

It took Patrick a little while to realize that he actually looked forward to the notes and the lunches, even if the lunch was something he didn’t really want to eat. And he started spending his lunch break with Pete in the break room instead of eating at his desk.

Things were all fine and dandy until Pete got fired for trying to use the copying machine inappropriately.

Patrick was going to miss Pete bringing him lunch every day and leaving notes and kissing his cheek to make him blush before he left, but since they were dating by that point it didn’t matter. Not really.


End file.
